Belle's Chipped Leaves
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: Remus Gold was a solitary man. He needed nothing and no one, besides his son. And then a new shoppe opened down the street...Belle French came into his life and all bets were off. Part two of The Tea Series
1. Chapter 1

Remus Gold was a solitary man. He did not care for the company of others, save his son, and he was downright mean when challenged. The man cared greatly for certain things, however, namely tea. This man was a tea addict; or perhaps it was the woman who served his tea that caused the addiction.

Remus was also a man of schedule. Every morning, at six am, he'd wake and prepare himself his first cup of tea for the day. It was always a white blend, with rose petals mixed in. He was a sentimental man, behind the mask of indifference, and so he used the same chipped cup every morning.

After his morning cup of tea, Remus would go to his son's room and wake him. He would shake him gently, whisper his name, Baedan, and smile at him until he opened his eyes. He was the only one to see his father smile this early in the morning.

At seven sharp, Remus and Baedan would leave for their respective day jobs, Bae going to school, and Remus to his pawn shop. The day was spent idly, with Remus making deals with the odd townsfolk who'd dare to come into his shop. It was always the needy, always the desperate.

Then, at noon every day, Remus' day would begin to look up. At noon was when he would close his shop for lunch hour, and he would go to the tea shoppe. Chipped Leaves was the name of it, and there was no one more chipper than it's owner, Miss Belle French.

Belle French was an invaluable part of his day. They would eat together, and they would talk about little things. She was beautiful, nay, she was stunning. Even he would admit it. With her long ballet legs, brown hair, sparkling blue eyes.. And her accent, God. Her accent would be the one which he hoped to hear on his deathbed. It would rather be the cause of it too, perhaps.

Their routine tea was served at 12:15 every week day. However, the blends would change every day. Belle would never let him get the same tea twice, unless he asked nicely. And that didn't exactly come easily to him, so he was silent for the most part.

Their conversation was light, always about the tea or how the weather was. It didn't matter to Remus, exactly, what they talked about, as long as she kept on in that lilting accent of hers. Sometimes Belle would think he'd been quite ignoring her, so she'd spout off some nonsense, but he always caught her on it.

Belle would just smile at him, and then the lunch would be over. She'd kiss his cheek, thank him for the meal, and then he would leave. This was his routine, and he liked it well enough, though he could not say how greatly he wished to turn his face and have their lips meet.

And so they continued this way, ever since the first day he'd stopped by to try a pot of her tea. She had sat with him, and bugged him about admitting that the tea was rather good, wasn't it, and wasn't his son just adorable.  
Remus Gold had tried not to fall for this woman; with her soft voice and her passion for books and tea that rivaled his own. He truly tried, but that had only lasted until she started playing about with Baedan, teaching him about the tea leaves she brewed. And it was then that Remus knew he was lost, forever.

Then one day it changed. Remus had locked up his shop for lunch, and he was just walking into Chipped Leaves when he recognised Belle's shape, talking to another man. She seemed comfortable, happy even, and so Remus turned on his heel, the lunch bag tight in his hand.

Remus did not know how long he stood there, just leaning against the back of his shop's door, breathing heavily. Remus also couldn't say what the emotion he was feeling was. He knew, yes, that he harbored feelings for the tea-giver, but what right did he have to her? None.

And yet, jealousy pricked his heart until he was quite green with it. He went on with his day robotically, thankful for the small blessing of no one coming to see him for a deal. He would never have admitted it, but the man would have been quite rude to whoever decided to break him out of his jealous haze.

Tomorrow, perhaps, he would be brave. Tomorrow, perhaps, he'd go to the shoppe, and it'd be empty besides Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Gold went to his shoppe the next day, quite like everyday he had had the shop in his possession. Bae was safe at school, and Miss Belle French was most likely a safe distance away from him, at her own shoppe down the street from his.

However, fate had decided that his jealous rage should be reared back up. Indeed, for there was Belle, leaning against the window of his shoppe. Mr. Gold's Pawnshop was not exactly a good leaning spot, however clean it was, and so Remus walked over towards her, however much he was screaming with agony in his head.

"Hello, Mr. Gold." Belle greeted him, her voice having a wistful note that Remus could not quite place. "Hello, Miss French." Remus responded gruffly, not exactly looking at her. He stared at his feet.

"I missed you yesterday, are you alright?" Belle asked, and was that concern in her voice? Why was this woman concerned for him, him of all people? Remus nodded anyway, unsure how to respond truthfully. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just rather busy." He lied smoothly.

"Oh," Belle said softly. "I understand; I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What are friends for, if not to make sure the other isn't on the brink of death, and all that." Belle continued, and if things were normal, Remus might have laughed at that.

As it was, he gave her a tight little smile. "Well, thank you." Remus murmured, and she'd leaned in to hear him, and he'd leaned in to take that last breath of her scent, and so it was quite by accident when their noses bumped together. Belle jerked away, blushing a little. "Sorry." he muttered.

"Don't be. It was just an accident," Belle pointed out. "Anyway, I've got to go open the shoppe, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You're really sure you are?" Belle persisted, her hands wringing together.

"Yes, Miss French, I'm quite alright." Remus told her. "However, I may have to put our daily routine on hold this week." he searched her face for a reaction, filling in his brain the way it fell. He'd dissect that later.

"Oh," Belle looked down, trying to hide her crestfallen face. "Okay. I'll see you next Monday then, I guess." she said, trying to be cheerful at least in her voice. It didn't quite work, Remus knowing her as well as he did.

"I certainly hope so." Remus admitted, looking at her hands for a moment. He almost reached out to take one of them in his before he remembered that man. "I, uh.." he stammered, trying to find the words. "I'm very happy that you've found someone, Miss French." he said at last, as he turned away to go inside.

He was in the shoppe before she could reply, but long did she stare at the door with feelings so mixed that she couldn't even decipher them.

It took her about five minutes to get her bearings, before she checked her watch and decided that, as owner of the shoppe, she could be twenty minutes late if she wanted to. And so she marched into his shoppe, his door slamming behind her.

"Is that what this was about?" Belle demanded, and Remus whirled around with wide eyes. "You think I'm dating someone, so you won't speak to me?" her voice was shaky, and Remus wanted nothing more to calm her down with a kiss to her forehead, but knew that what he coveted could never be his.

Remus flushed, looking down at his feet. "No, of course not. I told you - I'm quite busy this week." Remus stuck with his lie, unable to voice that yes, he was jealous as hell that someone had taken his tea-brewer from him.

"I don't believe you." Belle snapped, looking at him and reaching out, taking his hands in one of hers like he'd wanted to not ten minutes before. "Remus…" she whispered, using his given name as she was wont to do. The 'Mr. Gold' she'd greeted him with always irked him, and she knew that. Had she known this all along, this jealousy sparked in his belly?

"Miss French, please-" he tried to pull away from her, even as his body screamed in protest. "Belle." Belle groaned, releasing one of her hands to throw it up in the air in exasperation. "My name is Belle, Remus, you know that." She told him firmly. "I'm not the Miss French you didn't know when you came into my shoppe the first time, twelve weeks and two day ago." she admitted. "I'm Belle. Your friend."

What? She had begun to count the days since he'd met her? He'd marked it on his calendar, and held the day in high regards, but he'd never dreamed that she would have. "Belle, then." he murmured, quite nervously.

"See, you can listen to me." Belle whispered in what he thought was an affectionate tone, but he didn't dare believe it. "Now I want you to keep listening to me, please?" She requested, and God, he would have promised to swing a rope around the moon and pull it down for her if only she would be his.

"If you insist." Remus said at last, trying for smooth and faltering in the end. Belle gave him a Look, one that clearly said he would pay for this, but even that he held close to his heart. If she was mad, it would be a small price to pay for her to be thinking of him. Wouldn't it?

"I'm not seeing anyone." Belle's voice broke his thoughts, and she spoke clearly, enunciating the last word. Was she serious? His tea-brewer, the one that had snaked her way around his heart wasn't… But who was that man? His thoughts were, once more, interrupted as she spoke again. "Well, I thought I was seeing someone, but then he ditched me.. Said he was too busy this week for me." She admitted in a teasing little voice. "Does the man sound familiar?"

"Belle, that was what I told you." Remus reminded her, confused and all muddled up. Belle let out a loud sigh, and took one of her hands away from his again, and he mourned the loss before she had it wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, Remus, it was." Belle agreed, her face inches from his. "You're the man I thought I was seeing." she whispered. "I-I don't understand." Remus gulped, and God, he ached to close the distance and just snog her senseless.

"We've been eating lunch together for two and a half months, sir." Belle retorted. "I don't think I value a friend's company that much. No, I only value your company like that. I love our week lunches, I do, but it makes me long for more, Remus." She told him quietly.

"You…. You thought we were dating…" Remus echoed in wonder, and Belle must have read something wrong in his voice, because her face fell and she tried to pull away. "I'm-" She began, still struggling to get away from his lovely arms, but she wasn't even truly trying because even if all he saw when he looked at her was a friend, she valued him.

"No, don't." Remus told her pleadingly. "Don't apologise. Let me." he whispered, and she paused her struggling to stare at him with wide eyes. "I thought all you saw me as was a friend." Remus began, softly. Belle flinched, and their eyes met. "I.. I saw you with that man yesterday and I was… jealous." he admitted quietly.

"What man?" Belle asked, confusion written on her features. Could it be, could he hope that she truly saw no man but him, as he saw no woman but her? "He was dark haired, and very.. muscular." he told her truthfully, albeit a little nervously.

"That was Gary French." Belle said with a little laugh, and she finally broke the distance and put her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her hands, and a little gasp escaped his mouth as he recognised the last name to be the same as hers.

"I don't-" he whispered, shock filling his body. "That's my brother, Remus." Remus blinked, understanding dawning in his mind. No wonder she looked comfortable and happy with the man, he was her blood. It still didn't quite make sense why she was comfortable and happy with him, but he'd let that one go for now, seeing as Belle had pulled him down and her face was inches from his once more.

Telling himself to be brave, Remus lowered his face further, until their lips met. Belle's lips parted in a sigh, and though he desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, he kept it chaste. He held her waist as they kissed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Remus." Belle whispered as he pulled away, and wasn't it nice to hear his name when she was dizzy from all the kissing she'd been doing. "Belle." he responded, his voice full of longing. He opened his mouth again, but Belle put her own open mouth on top of his, and words were lost to him.

"You had that apologetic look on your face." Belle whispered as she pulled away, still playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "And if you apologise for taking my breath away, I'm going to be very angry with you." she told him in a no-nonsense voice he'd heard her use many times with Baedan.

"Maybe I was going to say I was sorry for pulling away." Remus said, even though he hadn't been. She had it all right, and he was a coward. He could fake the brave face, though, well enough. Belle just snorted. "Sure you were." she muttered, but she was smiling at him still, and he'd take all the insults in the world if she would just keep smiling at him like that.

"I am sorry, though," Remus told her quietly, and she gave him another Look. He hastily continued. "That I wasn't going to hear you out. That I was going to just ignore you." he told her. "It was wrong, and I shouldn't do that. Not if…"

Belle's eyes widened at his small confession, and she kissed him once on the mouth before whispering, "If?" Remus blushed, looking down at their joined hands. "If I want you to myself." he murmured.

"You've had me to yourself an hour every weekday for the past two months," Belle teasingly said as she kissed his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Aren't you bored by now?" It was then Remus' turn to snort. "Sweetheart…" Remus whispered. "I couldn't be bored of you. Not ever." he told her truthfully.

"I'm just a tea-brewer." Belle reminded him. "I didn't hang the moon." she smirked a little at his little snicker of protest. "You are the moon, Belle." Remus told her after a brief pause. "You shine where there is darkness."

"You're not all darkness," Belle frowned at him, and he kissed her again. "And I'm not exactly bursting with sunshine, either, dear." he pointed out. "Yes you are," Belle giggled. "Whenever you come for lunch," she said. "Which I expect to be happening an awful lot, by the way, it brightens my day considerably."

"Everyday, if you'll have me." Remus promised against her lips. "I'll have you." she vowed in return, kissing him softly. "But I'm the only one who gets to share your tea." She told him, tiptoeing against the slippery subject.

"Would anyone else want to?" Remus retorted. "Deal, if I'll be the only one you test flavors on." he told her in response. "Would anyone else want to?" Belle echoed his response, smiling at him. "Thousands of men could throw themselves at your feet, darling, and I wouldn't be surprised in the least."

"Well," Belle hummed. "It's a good thing you'll stand in front of me." she whispered, and they kissed again with a small sigh of contentment. Now they just had to tell Baedan….

All was right, and Remus Gold found himself… happy.

* * *

 **That's a wrap. I may be persuaded to write more or do an epilogue. Send me a prompt.**

 **Lots of love, Kindle**


	3. Chapter 3

While indeed, Remus Gold was a man of routine, the creature was also an adept pupil when Miss Belle French wanted to shake the schedule up. Usually she kissed him senseless, and he was useless to do anything but agree.

He found he often wanted to agree with this woman. This wonderful creature who seemed to deem him worthy of her; however curious that was.

According to Belle, they'd been seeing each other a month and a half. Or at least, she said, that's when the feelings started on her end. He guarded his secret against her with a smirk, but somehow he thought she knew he'd fallen from the start.

She never commented on it, though, and for the most part, things went on the same as usual. They would eat lunch together, and on certain Saturdays, they'd even spend time outside their shoppes with one another.

Remus Gold was content with this, of course he was, it was something Belle'd given him - her presence. However, he couldn't help wanting more with this amazing creature. And so one day, just as he was about to leave for lunch, Remus took Belle's hand in his, dragging it up his chest until she was wrapped quite around him, and smiled at her.

Belle giggled, leaning against his chest. "What is it?" She asked sweetly. "You're not usually into PDA." she commented. "Not that I mind." she added hurriedly.

"I want you to meet Bae. Properly. As my girlfriend." Remus told her, and her eyes went wide, he could feel it against his chest even as he couldn't see her at that very moment. "What?" she squeaked, and he was thankful that he could tell her excitement was there.

"He deserves to know how great you are for everything, not just a good tea brewer." Remus tried to cajole her, kissing her head. "And I miss you at dinners." he admitted lowly, into her ear.

"Pfft." Belle snorted, her feet going to her toes so that she could press her head into his kiss. "I think it's more you want to show me off." she teased him. "Luckily, I'm very happy to be with you. And Bae's lovely." She said with a smile, kissing his chest through his many layers. "When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked hesitantly. "I can prepare something tonight, but Bae might be curious as to why I didn't tell him before…" he trailed off. "Don't worry, baby. Tomorrow sounds lovely." Belle told him, and damn if his eyes didn't widen at the endearment.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch and dinner, my dear." Remus said, in a pleased little tone.

"Not if I see you first," Belle joked, and pulled him down to snog him again before letting him leave.

* * *

 **Based off popular demand, this story is now a WIP. Send me prompts!**

 **Lots of Love, Kindle**


	4. Chapter 4

"Baedan?" Remus called up the stairs. "Yeah papa?" came Baedan's voice. "Can you come here? I have something I want to ask you." Remus said. A few moments later, Baedan came thundering down the staircase.

"What is it, papa?" Baedan asked smiling. He had an idea, he'd had the idea for awhile now, but he got his hopes up and each time they were dashed.

This time, however, was quite different. "I was wondering," Remus told his son hesitantly. "If you would mind if someone came to dinner tomorrow night." he looked into his son's face hopefully.

"Who?" Baedan's eyes narrowed. If Papa was going on a date, it better be with Belle, or else Bae was going to throw a fit.

"Belle… Erm, Miss French." Remus mumbled, looking down shyly. He needn't have, however, because at that moment Baedan let out a very loud whoop of happiness. "Really papa? You finally admitted you love each other?" he demanded.

"Baedan!" Remus laughed, shaking his head. "Miss French…. I don't claim to know her mind, much less her heart." he told his son. "We are going to be seeing each other more, shall we say, exclusively though." he added.

"I knew it." Baedan danced around his father eagerly, giggling. "I knew it, Papa, I told you didn't I?" he laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Bae," Remus had to agree, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "You were right all along. Perhaps Miss French does care for me." he murmured, half to himself.

"Of course she cares for you." Baedan snarked, bringing his dancing to a halt to hug him tightly. "I've known it all along, silly." he reminded his father.

"Yes, of course… You're right." Remus hugged his son back just as tightly, relishing in the closeness and the comfort it brought. Then, as his son was trying to get even closer to him, he accidentally bumped knees with his bad one.

"Cripes," Remus cursed, falling back onto the couch, as Baedan crumbled. "Sorry papa!" he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you." he said hurriedly. But his papa shook his head, gave him a tight smile and asked him to bring him some ice. "In a bag, son. The packed kind, so I can rest my blasted knee." he added.

Baedan rushed off to do as he was asked. "Papa," Bae began slowly as he returned, handing him the ice. "We should call Miss Belle." he said. "She'll want to help you, and I can't really do much." he explained quickly, before his father could shoot the idea down.

"She wasn't supposed to come over til tomorrow night," Remus protested. "She could have plans tonight, son." he added. Baedan gave him a droll look. "I'm calling Chipped Leaves." he told his father in a no-nonsense voice before running right off.

Remus sighed, but he didn't exactly call him back either, so perhaps that attoned for how badly his damned knee was hurting.

Baedan nervously tapped out the numbers on the phone before putting it to his ear. "Chipped Leaves," came a rosy voice that Bae recognised immediately. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Belle? It's Bae." Baedan said anxiously. He could almost feel her go into Mama Bear mode. "What's wrong, Bae? Is Re- your father alright? Are you okay?" Belle demanded.

"I'm fine," Baedan told her quickly. "But I hurt papa's knee on accident. I can't take care of him all by myself and he didn't even really protest when I said I'd call you." he added, biting his lip.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. I'll knock twice. Don't answer the door otherwise." She ordered before hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle practically jumped out of her seat after hanging up with Baedan. She muttered to herself about how idiotic her choice of man was, but then she smiled half to herself. He'd let his son call her, and that was progress, she thought.

Belle had half a moment to wonder if Baedan was informed of their changed relationship before she remembered Remus was probably in pain, and went into defense mode. She closed up the shop, and dashed to her car.

She arrived at his house five minutes later, out of breath even though she'd driven. She went up to the door and knocked twice as she'd told Bae. The door opened after a moment, and Bae looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Hey, Bae." Belle bit her lip, stepping into the house. "Where's your dad?" she murmured gently, grasping his shoulder affectionately.

He was not as shy as Belle. Baedan launched his arms around her waist, tucking his head into the her hip. "Papa's asleep." he sighed. "On the couch."

Belle wrapped her arms around his shoulders gently, kissing his head. "Hey, it's okay. I won't let your dad die, ok?" she gently told him.

"I know. You'll protect him," Bae said with certainty even though he sniffled. "Cause you love him."

Belle blushed, but she nodded quickly. "That's exactly right, Bae, but shh. We don't want him to know yet." She winked. "If he knew, he might run away." she joked lightly, as she untangled him from her, gliding over to the couch.

Remus was just rousing from his slumber. "Bae?" he murmured. Belle crouched down on one knee and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Does it seem like Baedan?" she chuckled lowly as he jumped.

"Hey. Calm down." Belle soothed him, smoothing her hand over his forehead to feel his temperature. "Bae, love, go and get a glass of water and an ibuprofen, ok?" she asked. Baedan nodded, bouncing up on his heel with a longing glance at the two adults before going to do as she asked.

"I'm sorry," Remus began, trying to sit up. Belle pushed him back down gently, as she sat on the armrest of the couch. "You have nothing to apologise for, darling." Belle murmured gently. "I'm your girlfriend." she said lowly. "I want to be there for you."

Remus blushed, making his face hotter than it was previously. "Still. Hardly doing a good job at my first day of this, am I?" he made a face, scowling. But Belle simply smiled, leaned down and pecked his lips. "I think if you'll let me pet on you for a few hours, you'll be doing splendid." she announced.

Baedan coughed, making Belle pull away with a blush. "Does he..?" Belle asked nervously, seeing Bae go back upstairs after giving Belle the pill and glass of water. "He was rooting for you and I all along, love." Remus told her quickly, downing the pill. "I think he's scared you'll leave." he admitted.

"Well then. I'll need to have a little talk with the boy, hmm?" Belle suggested gently, looking at him fondly. Remus blushed, shrugging. "Maybe I'm afraid of the same." he confided shyly. Belle rolled her eyes affectionately, and draped her arms around his shoulders.

"You and I, we've been going on dates for two and a half months without your knowledge." she pointed out. "I think I should be the one worried you'll up and leave." she hummed. Remus shook his head immediately. "I'm dense, not an utter prick." he told her defensively.

Belle lit up, kissing him on the mouth quickly before pulling away, straightening herself up. "I'm not one either," she told her boyfriend teasingly. "I'm not leaving before you do. And even then, I'll go kicking and screaming." she whispered. "I really do like you, Remus. Don't worry so much." she begged him.

"I will try not to." He agreed at last. "Will you help me to my room? The couch is not nearly as comfortable as it was ten minutes ago." he chuckled.

"Aye aye captain." Belle saluted, giggling as she tucked herself into his side, helping him up the stairs and into his room, which he showed her was the one on the left, Bae's across from his. "I'm going to go and talk to him." Belle said after she fluffed Remus's pillow and smothered him with blankets.

"If you insist, love." Remus looked up at her. "But I can do that. He's not your responsibility, you know." he softly said. Belle shook her head, though. "He isn't yet. But one day he might be, you know." she retorted. "He already knows this, but I doubt it's even crossed your mind…." Belle began, blushing darkly.

"What?" Remus suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. Belle smiled to herself, and leaned in to kiss his lips again. "I love you, idiot." she whispered against them, and she felt him stiffen under her.

His response was quick, though. "I love you too." he murmured. "And I would very much like to revisit this conversation after I'm no longer contagious." he winked at her. "Oh no, what have I done?" Belle laughed, throwing her hands up as she pulled away from him. "I've created a monster." she joked.

"Go and talk to our son." he murmured, and Belle couldn't resist kissing him again for a good minute. "I'll be back, lover." she promised before untangling herself from his grasp. Belle turned at the door, shot him another loving look before walking into the next room.


	6. Chapter 6

Baedan was curled up on his bed when Belle knocked on the door. Belle slowly entered the room and sat down beside him. Before she said anything, though, she took a look around his room. She wanted to know more about this child, and what better place to start than in his room?

Baedan's room was white, with green stripes. It had car decals on it, and there were loads of toy cars in his play bin. It was clear the boy loved cars. Knowing better, Belle didn't even bother looking at the closet as she stroked Baedan's hair, kissing his head and greeting him quietly, "Hey."

"Are you going to be my new mom?" Bae asked hesitantly. Belle smiled down at him, reaching to squeeze his hand. "I might be." she admitted at last. "You know how your dad and I feel about each other," she began. "But I don't think you know how I feel about you." she smiled at him brightly, though her eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"You like me, too?" Bae asked in confusion.

Belle giggled. "Well, I do like you Bae, but not like I like your father." she explained. "You're like… You've been like a son to me, all this time." she told the child with much emotion. "You've always been special to me, but ever since I walked into your dad's pawnshop and we started talking, and then your father and I began to get closer… I thought, Bae." she continued. "Bae's going to be the one most hurt by this if anything happens. I need to be there for Bae as well as Remus- I mean your dad." Belle giggled a little at her slip up, but then continued. "Baedan, you're going to be something very special to me, always. Even if your dad and I argue, and even if we break up… which I don't see happening." she said quickly.

Baedan hugged her tightly, and Belle knew in that moment something had changed for them. His arms around her waist became her cross to bear, and bear she would. It was a most willing sacrifice she'd make, any sacrifice at all for Bae would be worth it.

"I love you, Bae." Belle whispered as she pulled him into her lap properly so she could give him a real hug.

"I love you too… Mom." he beamed back at her, even as he cried a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was going to be okay. Belle knew that all along, and yet when everything finally started to piece together, she still sighed in relief. To have Baedan as her little boy, the one she never even intended on having, was a precious thing to her… but to have Remus' love was dearer still to the woman.

Her routine was slowly changing. Baedan would come over after school to her shoppe, and help her out. She wondered at first if it would upset Remus, but she decided against it when he joined the boy in helping her.

Belle looked up one day at the shoppe and smiled. "Hey Bae," she greeted the boy, reaching out to hug him and kiss his head. "Did you have a good day of school?" she questioned, smiling further as he pulled out his homework and set down at his table beside the counter.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "But one of the boys were mean today." he sighed a little, but didn't seem otherwise much bothered by the encounter. "Mean how?" Belle worried, her eyes narrowing as she glanced her son over.

"'Bout you and Papa." he whispered. "Mostly you, though, please don't make me say what they said, Mom." he begged. Belle pulled him up out of the chair, sat down in it herself and hugged her boy close to her.

"It's ok, Bae." she murmured. " I'm not so weak hearted that I can't stand a few insults from boys." she giggled a little in an effort to cheer him up. He gave her a weak smile. "Really though, Bae. I don't mind what they say. I know what I am to you and your Dad, and I know who I am to myself." she promised. "They don't matter."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Bae requested, nuzzling his head into her neck. "We don't have to." Belle promised, kissing his head gently at an awkward angle. "Just don't let them get to you, ok? They aren't worth it." She said, tenderly brushing hair out of his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right Mom." he agreed at last. "I'm gonna work on my homework." he said, getting up from her lap to help her stand. She smiled and got up. "Good idea. What subjects do you have tonight? Anything I can help with?" she asked hopefully.

"I've got English, and science. I know you can help with the science." he said teasingly, making Belle swat him playfully on the arm. Science was definitely not Belle's forte. "I'll help with the English when you get there, smart boy." she retorted.

Just then, as Belle got back to work, a short man walked into the shoppe. He had brown hair, and dark eyes, and Belle groaned to herself when she saw him. Baedan looked up questioningly, but did not have time to persist before the man sauntered up to the counter. "'Ey Belle." he greeted.

"Hey, Will." Belle quietly responded. "How are you today?" she asked. Will shrugged, laughing a little. "I'm fine," he said after a pause. "Just came by for some more of your lovely company." he winked at her, and Bae decided in that moment he did not like the man. At all.

"I'm sorry," Belle giggled a little at Bae's face. She'd have to teach him how to school his features later. "I've got some company already." At her gesture, Bae stood up and went into her arms, standing in front of her with her hands on his shoulders, her head on his. If Papa wasn't there to claim Belle as theirs, well then, he'd do it himself.

"This little munchkin can't be too exacting." Will laughed, smirking down at Baedan. Bae narrowed his eyes, not liking the name at all. "Actually," Bae chirped sweetly. "I'm getting Mom to help me with my homework." he shot Belle a nonrepentant smile.

"Mom?" Will chuckled further. "You're definitely motherly, Belle, but really? The town's-" Belle cut him off, however, with a heated glance. "I'm sorry, have I not introduced you to my son?" Belle snapped. "Remus and I share him." she said sweetly, tilting her head. "You see, he's quite attached…. and I to him, as well as his father. You understand I'm sure." Belle's voice was full of venom as she spoke.  
"Not particularly." Will admitted, giving her a confused glance. "But well enough that I know where I'm not wanted." he reached out and ruffled Baedan's hair before turning on his heel and leaving.

"I detest that man." Belle muttered as she fixed Bae's hair. She smoothed it down over his face, then blew at it with a smirk. He laughed indignantly, and launched at her, tickling her ribs. Belle squealed, rolling on top of him to capture his hands and stop him. "Gotcha." she smirked.

"Have mercy! I'm your son!" Bae yelped, laughing as she tickled him. "Never! Show no mercy!" Belle shouted, getting a handful of his hair and pulling with a little laugh. He yelped, but didn't show signs of true pain.

He rolled out of her grip, though, the first chance he got. Belle giggled as she tried to catch her breath. "Well that was fun," she giggled again. Baedan nodded, smirking over at her. "You win this round. But I'll get you." he promised teasingly.

Belle stuck her tongue out at him, and they were just sitting down to their respective workplaces when Remus stuck his head in the door.

Remus broke out laughing, looking at his son and girlfriend interact. "You two seem cosy." he commented gayly, walking over to steal a kiss from Belle. She gave it up quite willingly as she replied, "Of course. We are nearly related." she smirked up at him, daring him to argue with her.

He didn't, of course he didn't. All he did was nod, smiling a surprised, yet pleased, little smile as he closed the space between them again. Bae groaned from beside them, but neither Belle nor Remus paid him any mind.

"Papa, I'm strong." Bae commented at last, after Belle had long since crawled into Remus' lap. "Of course, my boy. What did you do today?" Remus asked good-naturedly and didn't even notice Belle's signs of distress, trying to tell the boy to kindly shut his little mouth if he knew what was wise.

"I saved Mom from an evil boy." Bae smirked challengingly at Belle, testing his limits on purpose. Belle rolled her eyes and vowed to send him death threats secretly for the next year. Remus' hold on Belle loosened, just a bit before tightening again. "What happened?" Remus asked softly, and no that was not fair that his little nervous voice could make her feel so many things at once.

"An ex came by." Belle murmured lowly, pouting over at Baedan. Yes, anonymous death threats were most definitely in her son's future. He seemed very unrepentant as well as unaware of the rift he could have potentially caused between his mamma and papa.

"Nice visit?" Remus asked, and Belle couldn't tell what his tone of voice was. She decided to go with a little stretched truth. "Not really. He was an ass." she twitched her lips upwards, and leaned up to kiss Remus on the corner of his mouth. "Nothing like you."

Remus smiled, a little dazed, but oh he smiled. "I'm glad." he whispered, for Belle's ears only. He loved this woman, and she was his for as long as she'd let him keep her.


End file.
